Vday surprises
by Katie Inez Dagona
Summary: It's Vday and for Naruto and Gaara there are gonna be some happy surprises. NaruxSasu and some GaaraxNeji! Love and praise my muses. Rated M for later capters like chapter 2.
1. Chapter 1

**Me: hi i'm back and please don't kill me if you do i'll sick my sisters religious fanatics on you and chibi Gaara, chibi Sasuke, chibi Naruto and all the rest of the awesome chibi characters of NARUTO. so ha!**

_**Yami: you can do that?**_

**Me: of course i can. who do you think your talking to.**

_Hikari: aaaaaaa an insane person._

**Me: exactly.**

_**Yami: you're stupid.**_

**Me: no i'm not.**

_Hikari: coughyesyouarecough._

**Me: death glare**

_**Yami:if looks could kill you'd be in hell right now**_

_Hiakari: no i wouldn't i'd be in heaven_

_**Yami: your right**_

_Hikari: of course i'm right._

_**Yami: fuck you.**_

_Hikari: no thanks._

**Me: both of you shut it!sycodic evil glare/grin**

_**Yami/Hikari: gulp**_

**Me: now do the disclaiming.**

**_Yami/Hikari: o-ok she don't own nothin' cept afew moves naruto's siblings and the dude named after me bye til the end!_**

"Great it's almost Valentines day and i still don't know what to get Sasuke danmit!"Naruto was in the park musing to himself when sudenly

Boom Yami comes and eats his head off

no not really what really happened is Gaara came down the sidewalk and sits down beside him "Still can't figure out what to get him."

Naruto "sigh No i can't." "How about A CARD! hmmmmm!" "No way. Way to plain and he's gonna get thousands from his fangirls he's probably gonna through it away." "Make it noticeable." "Huh?" "Make it orange or something. Put a recording in it i don't know something" "that's a great idea." "hm?" "I'll make an orange card, write what i want to say and make a recording of a cute little song and put it in." "Mabe i should do the same and send it to negi cept make it red or sand colored instead." "Great you do that and i'll do mine and we'll send the together." "K." "To the internet." "Idiot."

end result

Naruto's card

Dear, Sasuke

I'm sending you this card in hopes that you'll be my Valentine. Though i dougt you will feel the same i must say that i love you and hope you love me too

song played while reading the card

_**You're my Honeybunch, Sugarplum**_

_**Pumpy-umby-umpkin, You're my Sweedie Pie**_

_**You're my Cuppycake, Gumdrop**_

_**Snoogums-Boogums, You're the Apple of my Eye**_

_**And I love you so and I want cha to know**_

_**Dat I'll always be whight here**_

_**And I looove to sing tsweet songs to you**_

_**Because you are sooo dear!!!!!**_

Gaara's card

_**Dear, Neji**_

_**The past is the past, It's something that we can not change, All we can do is learn from it.**_

_**Dwelling in the past can cost you your future. Look around and you will see you are not alone.**_

_**It's good to take responsibility, But it's ok to rely on the person you love.**_

_**Every time you need some one to chat with, Let me know because all always be there for you.**_

_**From your friend **_

_**Gaara**_

**Me: You must ask me to use my cards kk i figure out you used them i'll report you maybe but i dout it if it's a good place where you use it kk.**

"Let's go you give yours to Neji and i'll give mine to Sasuke." "Ok see ya."

_**5 min later**_

Naruto's card is on Sasuke pile of cards and is about to be picked up and Gaara's is on Neji's floor opened and forgoten

**Me: Dun Dun Dun a cliffy sorry can't think of anything else. But i will update soon i promise. You can figure out what that means on your own.**

_**Yami: yeah soon to you is like 10 years.**_

_Hikari: oh don't be so mean._

_**Yami: i can be mean if i want to. Damnit!**_

_Hikari: sigh_

**_All of us so ha: reveiw or suffer from the evil sycodic religious fanatics and chibi Gaara, chibi Sasuke, chibi Naruto and all the rest of the awesome chibi characters of NARUTO. So burn ha we win._**


	2. Sorry can't help you

_**We apologize but this story is be ing temporaraly/permanently discontinued**_

_**but you all get a free cookie**_


End file.
